This invention relates to apparatus and method for increasing the efficiency of air conditioning/heat pump units of the type in which a cooling section is located outside a building, and in particular relates to a sun protection assembly for protecting the cooling unit from the sun.
II. Prior Art and Other Considerations
It is known that cooling units, such as external air conditioning/heat pumps, operate more efficiently in their cooling mode if the unit is in the shade rather than in direct exposure to the sun. On hot days, cooling units operate less efficiently due to the heat build-up on the cooling unit housing. The surface temperature of the cooling unit and the surrounding air temperature rise to a point where there is insufficient heat dissipation from the freon coils of the air conditioner/heat pump unit. Thus, the unit must operate for longer periods of time to remove heat from the freon coils. The prolonged operation of the unit wastes energy.
In view of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a sun protection assembly which is positionable above an outside cooling unit to prevent the sun's heat rays from unnecessarily heating the cooling unit.
An advantage of the present invention is the provision of a self-leveling assembly.
Another advantage is the ease of assembly from a assembling the present invention from a kit.